


Burn Me Down

by That_One_Kid6626



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, M/M, Tim likes it rough, a little kinky, just for fun, no plot just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Kid6626/pseuds/That_One_Kid6626
Summary: Just for fun; I haven’t written smut in a LONG time. I love these characters to death and their relationship! This all takes place BEFORE the events of Marble Hornets. Also I know canonically Brian is bigger than Tim but I switched that around. Cool? Cool.
Relationships: Tim Wright and Brian Thomas
Kudos: 21





	Burn Me Down

Brian’s back hit the bed with enough force to knock some of the air out of his lungs. It wouldn’t have mattered, but the fact that Tim’s lips had left him with barely any air to begin with made it harder on his innards. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that dark and delicious look that Tim was giving him from the foot of the bed. Brian could hear himself panting; half from being unbearably turned on and half from the fact that he had to suck air in to stop himself from passing out. 

Brian watched with hungry eyes as his lover took off his own clothes; leaving his pants on. “Come here.” Briefly considering disobeying the order, he complied rather quickly to Tim’s satisfaction and surprise. The smaller male didn’t have to move far to land himself right in front of Tim, looking up at him with whorish eyes. Tim loved those eyes. “You’re going to take off my belt—“ His voice felt exactly the same as when he dragged a cat o’ nine tails across Brian’s pale white back. “—And suck my cock.” Brian’s gaze didn’t falter, not even when Tim’s rough hand gripped his throat. Not even when he let out a low whimper as he felt his own cock throb in his pants. He wanted desperately to touch himself but he knew if he did it would be met with a brutal punishment. Instead, he nodded in compliance. 

With Tim’s hand gone from his throat, Brian knew it would return soon, he unbuckled the belt. Brian loved that sound; the sound of the metal clinking. It triggered many different emotions from deep within him; all of them pleasurable. When he pushed down Tim’s plain grey boxers his erection sprang free from the confines. Tim wasn’t even that big, and so why did it completely break him and any attitude he gave when it was inside him? These thoughts swirled around his brain as his tongue swirled around the head of Tim’s cock. He wasn’t huge, not in the double digits, but he was big enough to make Brian gag a little when Tim’s hops would buck or when his head would get pushed down. 

They had planned this for a long time; it had been too long since they had touched each other this way. Their schedules simply didn’t line up. But then they found two empty squares in both of their calendars and told everyone they could that they absolutely would not be free. As Brian kneeled there, with Tim’s cock halfway down his throat and with spit dribbling from his mouth, he was grateful. He felt a sharp tug to the back of his head as Tim pulled him off of his dick and he almost whined; almost complained. Then he thought of what was to come. 

Tim’s hands peeled off Brian’s clothing, throwing the fabric aside with disdain before removing his own clothes. He knew that Brian had probably prepared himself but by God, nothing was going to stop this man from bringing Brian to the brink of tears just by using his fingers in a way only Brian had seen Tim do. Brian only heard the snap of a lube bottle before coldness pressed against his hole; he made a noise of mild annoyance but said nothing else. He had, in fact, prepared himself just in case Tim wanted to move things along faster but apparently he wanted to take his time. 

Tims fingers, middle and pointer, slowly worked Brian open; the muscles slowly loosened around his rough fingers and Brian could lean his head back and let out those absolutely fucking divine sounds past those lips. “Fuck, Tim.” Brian’s hand reached down and grabbed his lovers wrist. He didn’t mean it in a defiant way; he just wanted to feel how those muscles contracted and moved while Tim fucked him open. Tim didn’t take it that way, and so he immediately grabbed Brian’s hand and shoved it to the side. “Who told you you could touch me?” The warning left his mouth harshly. Brian got the message, and busied his hands with digging into the pillows and the cheap bed sheets as Tim continued to toy with him. 

Soon he had enough playing with Brian, though. His dick had been longing for relief ever since Brian had step foot in his apartment. He finally decided to listen to it. He briefly glanced into Brian’s eyes before living up his cock, tilting his head backwards at the sensation of his slick hand sliding up and down his member. As much as they both loved to pretend to have uncaring, one sided sex Tim would always be on the lookout for signs of actual unwillingness; signs Brian wasn’t happy. He had never, ever found any but he still looked even now as the head of his cock pushed into Brian. “Oh, shit. Yes.” Brian’s voice was high pitched, and it was clear he was on cloud nine right about now. 

Tim’s hips paused as soon as he was fully pushed into Brian’s ass, and the bottom thought it was to allow him to adjust. It was not. When Brian opened his eyes he saw Tim staring down at him with a faux innocence in his expression. He whined as his hips rocked to try and get Tim to move but he had apparently turned into a statue. “What do you want, baby?” Tim’s voice was slick, like Brian’s hole and his own cock. The older males hand came up and wrapped around Brian’s neck. He could feel his lovers pulse beating against the thin skin. He could smell the blood pounding in Brian’s body. “Fuck you—“ The words had barely left Brian’s mouth when Tim’s free hand came down in a harsh slap. “Not what I was looking for. Not at all.” His hands gripped Brian’s jaw now, forcing the two men to stare each other down. “Please, Tim. Please fuck me. I need you. You know I do.” Brian’s voice was soft and broken and Tim could see little pinprick sized tears in his eyes and it fed the fire in his stomach. “All you had to do was ask.” He used Brian’s throat and jaw as some sort of leverage as he skillfully fucked in and out of the man beneath him. 

Tim didn’t have to try to hit Brian’s prostate anymore. He knew by instinct how to angle himself so the head of his cock kissed it every time he moved his hips forward. It turned Brian on to no end to watch how unbothered Tim was during this whole ordeal, how calm and put together, as he absolutely crumbled beneath him. He looked up and saw Tim’s face, occasionally twinging in pleasure, looking back down at him to observe his breaking. His assured collapse. Brian’s hand was around his own cock and he stroked himself in time with Tim’s thrusts; it wouldn’t be long now. Tim always lasted longer. “Fuck, baby. Are you gonna cum already? So early?” Those words, with Tim’s fingers pressing down on the younger mans pulse and the cock that was perfect down to it’s atoms that was fucking him ended him. The collapse was complete. He was turned to dust now; dust in the shape of a toy that Tim would continue to use for his own pleasure. 

Brian didn’t know if he was screaming or moaning anymore. He didn’t know if he was begging Tim to slow down or speed up or never stop. He just knew he was there, and that he was privileged to exist in this moment. Tim’s hips stuttered as that final thrust became his end. He came with a rough, delectable moan. And he came inside of Brian; the finishing touch. The bow on top of the Christmas present. The last molecule of dust added to Brian; he was complete now. They stayed like that for a long time; neither Brian nor Tim knew for exactly how long. “Hey. You with me?” Tim asked softly as Brian’s vision slowly sharpened. “Yes.” His voice was raw. Brian’s throat felt like bacon frying on a cast iron pan. “Do you need anything?” Brian shook his head, his eyes closing now. “Just you.” Tim heard this, he just knew it wasn’t true. He left the room and came back with a glass of water, staring expectantly at Brian until he downed the entire thing.  
Finally, Tim laid down. He let Brian hold him in his arms and he didn’t he same to his lover. Tomorrow was a day of rest for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good? Do people like this? Should I do more? Do people read these? 😅  
> Comments are extremely appreciated!


End file.
